Battlefield
|0 = Hareimu |1 = DatKoopa |2 = EXShadow |3 = PabloSSB |4 = EXShadow2 |5 = RainbowSoldier}}Battlefield.png 640px |Caption = |0 = Sonic the Hedgehog fighting Shadow the Hedgehog on Hareimu's Battlefield |1 = Pac-Man enlists the help of Cloud to dispose of some ghosts on DatKoopaTroopa's Battlefield (8 bit) |2 = Ganondorf punishes Pikaman for failing the disrespect exam on EXShadow's first Battlefield |3 = Link jumps to evade Bowser's fiery breath on PabloSSB's SSB Melee - Battlefield |4 = Mewtwo and Samus wait for the other to make their move on EXShadow's second Battlefield (Battle Field Meta) |5 = Captain Falcon's Raptor Boost is blocked by Mario on Rainbow Soldier's Battlefield 64}} |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Mugenfan's version is currently offline Hareimu's version DatKoopaTroopa's version EXShadow's first version PabloSSB's version EXShadow's second version Rainbow Soldier's version}} Battlefield ' is a recurring stage that is unique to the ''Super Smash Bros. series. The stage's layout consists of a long platform similar to Final Destination's that functions as the 'ground' floor, with three smaller platforms floating in mid-air that form the shape of a triangle. In classic mode, Battlefield plays host to the respective game's fighting team and in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Metal Mario and . In M.U.G.E.N, Battlefield has been made by a variety of different creators. Mugenfan's version This particular version of Battlefield has been ripped from the old design of Super Smash Flash 2, which in turn is based on the design of Battlefield from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but it has been resized, which has downgraded the quality of the image; it is also unanimated, the characters do not start in the center of the stage, and the camera does not pan around the entire stage. '''Background music The music used is Battlefield V2 from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Hareimu's version Hareimu's version is a static graphic of the Battlefield stage as it appeared in version 0.9a of Super Smash Flash 2, which has then been run through the Automatic Stage Creation Tool to split the graphic into red, green and blue channels so that the RGB method can be applied to it; the graphic has also been scaled up from its source game, which has resulted in significant blurring throughout, especially in places where the stage's original anti-aliasing is present. Despite the stage's maximum vertical camera bound being theoretically serviceable for characters who incorporate a Super Jump into their gameplay, its high floortension value prevents the camera from scrolling until a character nears the top of the screen, which sees characters using the Super Jump go mostly offscreen before the camera can catch up to them. 'Videos' M.U.G.E.N Episode 2473 Charizard vs Fox Mccloud M.U.G.E.N Episode 2472 Lucario vs Fox Mccloud DatKoopaTroopa's version DatKoopaTroopa's Battlefield is based entirely on a YouTube video by Bulby,Super Smash Bros. 3DS 8 Bit Remix - YouTube as the stage is comprised of a single cropped screenshot from the video that's then been put through the Automatic Stage Creation Tool, which has separated the screenshot into the three colour channels necessary for it to utilise the RGB method; another thing to note about the screenshot is that is has been upscaled, so significant blurring has occurred in the areas where the original image's anti-aliasing was present. Due to the complete absence of any sort of camera movement, combatants are limited to fighting within a single screen's width; additionally, combatants start matches almost right next to each other, which can give a potential advantage to characters with a quick, medium-ranged move. 'Videos' EXShadow's first version EXShadow's first version of Battlefield uses assets of the main stage and floating background platforms from the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, but takes the majority of the background scenery from an alternate source. Despite the stage being intended for and only working properly with M.U.G.E.N 1.1, it has several clever but redundant workarounds to bypass the limitations of older versions of the engine, such as the main platform & non-sky section of the background using the RGB method to reduce colour loss and an anti-aliasing layer on the main stage, despite 1.1 natively allowing for sprites with both unindexed palettes and anti-aliasing. Notable features regarding the main stage are the pulsating tron lines and the significant amount of up and down movement as it levitates, though it visibly starts to 'wobble' as it slows down to reverse its movement due to an unorthodox scale value being applied over the localcoord; a keen observer may also notice that the three small mid-air platforms are not centred properly in relation to the main platform, being misaligned slightly to the left. Like a lot of the creator's works, this stage's numerous background sprites make it incredibly heavy, with the zip totalling at over 130MB compressed. 'Videos' Battlefield 1.1 by EXShadow (+Download Link) PabloSSB's version ) |Compatibility=1.1 |Def=SSBMELEE_BATTLEFIELD.def |Image=File:PabloSSBBattlefieldprev.png |Music= |MusicDesc='Multi-Man Melee 2' from Super Smash Bros. Melee |AltMusic= 'Multi-Man Smash' from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U |Animated=Yes |Parallax=No |Zoom=1 |Zoomin=0.5 |Zoomout=0.5 |SuperJump=Yes |Rescord=Localcood |Resolution=1280x720}} | ) |Compatibility=1.1 |Def=SSBMELEE_BATTLEFIELD_BIG.def |Image=File:PabloSSBBattlefieldprev2.png |Music= |MusicDesc='Multi-Man Melee 2' from Super Smash Bros. Melee |AltMusic= 'Multi-Man Smash' from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U |Animated=Yes |Parallax=No |Zoom=1 |Zoomin=1 |Zoomout=0.65 |SuperJump=Yes |Rescord=Localcood |Resolution=1280x720}}}} PabloSSB's version of Battlefield is highly resemblant of the stage as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, though it foregoes the three small floating platforms and animation on the 'core' situated on the main platform's underside in exchange for having the main platform slowly levitate up and down and a coloured glowing aura surrounding it that periodically fades in and out. The stage comes with two definition files that change how zoom affects the camera's functionality, with the SSBMELEE_BATTLEFIELD .def forcing the camera out to a fixed position that attempts to (within limitations of the M.U.G.E.N engine) emulate the camera as it works in the Super Smash Bros. series, and the SSBMELEE_BATTLEFIELD_BIG .def making the camera function like it does in typical 2D fighting games. Like with Battlefield in the source game, PabloSSB's version is slightly smaller in width than the average stage, though it should be noted that because characters do venture off screen somewhat at the stage's horizontal boundaries, the actual viewing area is effectively slightly narrower. 'Videos' SSB Melee. - Battlefield v1 Stage for MUGEN 1.1 EXShadow's second version EXShadow's second version uses assets of both the Battlefield and Final Destination stages from Super Smash Bros. Melee, taking the main platform from the former and the animated background from the final part of the latter's animated background cycle. Some key differences between this stage and the source game's are the visible lack of the three small mid-air platforms typically associated with Battlefield and the main platform now levitating up and down slightly, as well the addition of a white glowing aura that surrounds the entirety of the main platform; another difference that comes about as the result of limitations is the rainbow grilles on the underside of the stage being animated graphics rather than shifting colours with horizontal camera movement. Similar to its smallish size in the source game, the stage has slightly less width than the typical average, though its average height and zoom integration makes Super Jumps more than viable. Despite not being as bulky as the creator's first version of Battlefield, the high amount of sprites used for the animated background still makes it quite heavy, with the compressed zip file once again exceeding 100MB in size. 'Videos' Mugen Fox Me Vs Thanos Rainbow Soldier's version ) |Compatibility=1.0+ |Image=File:RainbowSoldierBattlefieldprev.png |Music= |MusicDesc='Fighting Polygon Team' from Super Smash Bros. |Animated=Yes |Parallax=Yes |SuperJump=Yes |Rescord=Localcoord |Resolution=640x480}} Rainbow Soldier's version uses assets of the Battlefield stage from the original Super Smash Bros., but relegates the actual stage to a background attraction and instead has combatants fight on a custom platform created using its textures. Although the stage has no elements assigned to an anim state controller, the stage in the background animates via a y-axis sinusoidal function that causes it slowly levitate up and down. While the distance between both horizontal stage boundaries is around average, there is only just enough vertical camera scroll to allow a character to use a Super Jump without going offscreen; that being said, any sort of jump or vertical movement will cause the camera to start scrolling upwards, owing to the stage having a floortension value of zero. 'Videos' References Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages